An L and Watari story
by mysticdragon2016
Summary: "Watari, would you miss me if I died?" The young boy asked his handler. "More than you know my boy." The old man replied upset by the question. A father/ Son story


He's not doing very well, it's hard to say what the outcome will be though. He's young, children have a way of bouncing back sometimes Watari, just keep him in bed and make sure he takes his medicine, it'll bring down the fever and ease his pain. If you have any problems, feel free to call me at home. Just be prepared in case he needs to go to the hospital,I'd recommend it if he doesn't start improving by the end of the week." L listened in silence as the adults spoke just outside the door. He tried to ignore the pain traveling through his body.

L had been ill for several days and was having a difficult time adjusting to bed rest. He was also feeling guilty, Watari had been giving him constant attention since the illness began,waiting on the boy hand and foot, making sure he was drinking plenty of fluids and placing cool cloths on his head.

The only time he had left the room when it wasn't an immediate necessity was when he had gotten an important phone call. L could hear parts of the conversation and felt a great sadness in his heart.

"We'd be better off if we just got rid of him, he's of no use to us." The old man had said. L could hardly believe what had been said, he felt hurt by the statement. What had he done wrong?

"He's more trouble than he's worth, I can't wait to get it over with it'll be such a relief." L's heart had been broken that day and he had made up his mind to leave when some of his strength returned. At the present time, L was stuck in bed with a fever, chills and pains. He had never felt so terrible.

"L, how are you feeling?" The old man asked gently, Watari rested his hand on the boy's forehead and frowned.

"Your fever doesn't seem to be going down little one. You'll have your medicine in just a little while and then -" L coughed harshly and winced in pain.

"You poor boy, that doesn't sound good at all. Are you hungry?" L shook his head. How could he be expected to be hungry at a time like this?

"I understand, it's not easy for you to be so ill. You'll be better very soon though,I know you can get through this." The man seemed troubled.

"Watari?" The weak voice called out.

"Yes L?"

"I'm going to be okay, if you want to go out to the living room or-"

"I'll stay, you need to rest, don't worry about anything."

a long silence passed before the boy spoke again.

"Watari, when will it happen?"

"What are you expecting to happen,L?"

"I would have to go to the hospital, the doctor -"

"It might not, he said that because you're very ill but as long as you are taking the medicine and staying in bed you may not need to go. Just relax and focus on getting better." Watari wished they would have walked further down the hall to talk.

"Does it frighten you to go?"

"No. Even though I know that sometimes people who go there don't come back." The boy shivered beneath the blankets

"Are you alright?"

"Yes Watari."

"Good. Now listen to me L, you would come back if you went, a child your age shouldn't think of such things. Your job is to get better and not worry about anything else." L nodded and Watari began to pick up on the child's mood.

"L, what's bothering you?" He asked gently.

"Nothing, everything is fine." The reply came.

"I see, but that's not true is it, you're upset about something. Talk to me." The boy hesitated.

"You are unhappy as well."

"Yes, but all that matters is that you get better." Watari attempted to replace the cloth on the child's head only to have L pull away.

"L-"

"Why are you sad?" L asked.

"Because you're very ill and I don't want you to be." Watari answered.

"You get sad when I don't feel well?"

"Yes."

"Watari...if I died would you miss me?"L found himself wrapped in his handler's arms.

"I would miss you more than you know."

"Would you be sad then too?"

"I would be devastated. Why are you asking me this?"

"I am wondering."

"I see. Well let me tell you this, under no circumstances are you to die before me and after you get to be an old man. I love you as the son I never had L. You're much to young to ask these questions."

"You don't want me to go away?"

"Of course not, where did you get such an idea, is your fever that bad?"

"When you were on the phone you said that it would be better if I was -"

"No, not you my little one, never. I was talking to someone about a case. You bring me happiness L, and no matter what may happen, I love you very much." Watari moved to place the cloth on his head again, this time successfully. L visibly relaxed as the cool sensation made him feel more comfortable.

"I love you too Watari, you have always been good to me. Please forgive my foolishness." L coughed and his chest and ribs began to ache, the boy moaned softly.

Watari stroked L's hair lovingly.

"My boy, there's nothing to apologize for. Everything will be alright."

"Thank you for caring for me, it must be difficult for you.

"Not at all, this is part of being a family."

"Is that what we are Watari,a family?"

"Yes L. As of this afternoon you are officially my son, I wanted to surprise you when you felt a little better. " L smiled.

"Thank you Watari, this makes me happy. I will do my best to be a good son for you." He vowed.

"You're already a wonderful son. Now then my boy, let's work on getting you better."

"Yes Father." L said before closing his eyes and drifting off to sleep, the smile never didn't leave his face.


End file.
